Locas historias estudiantiles de dos hermanos
by McRevolution
Summary: ¿Nunca os habías preguntado como serían las cosas si Erik aún fuera un adolescente y los animatrónicos fueran humanos y sus compañeros de clase? Estoy seguro de que solo yo y alguna que otra fan obsesiva se preguntó eso. Sea como sea, aquí está la respuesta... a mi loca manera. (Dato curioso: estoy es contra de que los fans vuelvan a los animatrónicos humanos. Pero si les gusta...)
1. Prólogo

No me creo que vaya a empezar un fic de este tipo, sobre todo porque nunca acabé muy convencido con eso de humanizarlos. Pero bueno...

Espero que disfrutéis esta historia, con un número de capítulos sin determinar. Y no, no abandonaré mi otro fic... hasta acabarlo.

* * *

 **Prólogo: Antes de clases**

\- Muy bien, señora. Ahora quiero que empuje una vez más - dijo el doctor.

\- No creo poder aguantar más este dolor - dice la paciente.

\- Piense en el ruido de unos piececitos correteando por su casa - aconsejó una enfermera.

Segundos después, todo el hospital se llenó de gritos de dolor provenientes del paritorio. Una cosa es parir a un bebé rellenito, y otra cosa muy distinta es a gemelos... rellenitos ambos.

16 años después, 2015

Habían pasado 16 años desde aquel día. Esa mujer ahora tenía una horrible cicatriz en sus partes intimas, pero había sido bendecida con un hijo maravilloso... y otro no tanto.

El mayor de ambos era un chico moreno y de piel algo pálida, ojos azules y medía 1'70 m. Este hijo era un estudiante de primera, una persona con un corazón de oro y bastante apasionado.

Su hermano, el "pequeño" también era moreno, solo que siguiendo la moda se tiñó el pelo de algún color extravagante, siendo el azul eléctrico en su caso. Medía 1'90 m, su tez era normal (normal estilo ibérico). No es que fuera un gran estudiante... Ni su comportamiento era muy bueno... Y solo parecía hacer las cosas por petición de su hermano. ¡Ah, si, sus ojos! Bueno, sus ojos...

Flashback: hace 16 años

\- Aquí tiene a sus hijos - dijo la misma enfermera de antes, entregándole a la exhausta madre a sus dos retoños.

\- Son hermosos. Pero doctor, el grande...

\- Se equivoca, señora. Ese tan grandecito es el pequeño. - dice este.

-Vale. Pero...

\- No se preocupe, señora. Algunas personas nacen sin melanina en el iris, lo que vuelve este una superficie cristalina y nos permite ver sus glóbulos rojos.

\- No he entendido nada...

\- No tiene lo que da color al iris, y vemos su sangre como si fuera a través de una ventana. - aclara una enfermera.

\- Había oído eso de que "los ojos son la ventana del alma"... ¡Pero esto es exagerado! - dice el padre, que entro unos segundos antes.

Fin del Flashback

Y esa es otra de las cosas que hacían tan distintos a los gemelos. El mayor de ellos se llamaba Erik, y el menor Tobías (os imagináis a quien me refiero, ¿no?), ambos de apellido Striker. La diferencia de edad entre ambos era de 5 minutos. Como último dato físico, Erik ya no estaba rellenito pero su hermano aún si (ahora con "rellenito" me refiero a algo entre normal y gordo. Sin embargo en el momento del parto, "rellenito" se inclinaba más hacia gordo (siento tanto lío, pero es que "gordo" es una palabra que no me gusta usar mucho, ya que hace un año me encontraba en esa situación y como que no me enorgullecía mucho de mi cuerpo)).

Ese día empezaba un nuevo curso. Ambos pasaron para primero de Bachillerato. Que estén en este curso, aún a pesar de que su edad es la de un alumno de cuarto de ESO, es porque al nacer en Diciembre les adelantaron un curso (esa situación me es MUY familiar).

(Concluida esa minipresentación, pasemos a iniciar la historia)

El reloj marcaba las 08:00 de la mañana. Erik se encontraba terminando su desajuno, mientras su madre lavaba los platos y su padre salía por la puerta en dirección a su trabajo. ¿Qué era su padre? Biólogo marino. Por su parte, Tobías bajaba lentamente las escaleras, más dormido que despierto.

\- ¿¡Aún estás en pijama!? - grita la madre, viéndolo a través de la puerta que conecta la cocina con el pasillo de la planta de abajo (estaba abierta).

\- No hay prisa... - dice el alto, entre bostezos.

\- ¡Vas a llegar tarde! ¡Si no te cambias rápido te vas a ir al instituto sin desayunar!

\- No.

\- ¿¡Cómo que "no"!?

\- NO voy a llegar tarde y NO voy a ir sin comer algo.

\- Anda, date algo de prisa - dijo Erik, tras notar que la cara de su madre era de un peligroso color rojo.

Tobías miro por unos segundos a su hermano y volvió a subir las escaleras. El sueño y el hambre nadie se los quitaba, pero si era su dulce hermanito el que se lo pedía no dudaría en cometer genocidio.

Tras 16 años de convivencia familiar, su santa madre aún seguía sin saber porque a la única persona a la que hacía caso era a su hermano.

Intentaron de todo: Pedirle que hiciera algo amablemente, con un tono un poco subido, gritando, amenazandolo con castigos, castigándole... Pero nada servía.

Desde los 14 años estuvieron considerando aplicar castigos físicos, pero ya para entonces era más que evidente que él podría perfectamente con ambos padres.

Lo único que tenían para evitar que su hijo fuera un rebelde sin causa era a su otro hijo. Pero claro... a pesar de que entre ambos hubiera un montón de diferencias físicas, en la mentalidad e incluso a la hora de estar con un tipo de compañías (compañías de amistad, no de empresa) u otras, el lazo que los unía era algo que incluso unos amantes o los dioses envidiarían.

Tobías volvió a bajar las escaleras, pero esta vez corriendo y más animado. Nada más entró a la cocina abrazó a su hermano, que todavía estaba sentado, por la espalda y luego se sentó.

\- Supongo que hoy tampoco me vas a abrazar, ¿no? - dijo la madre, más calmada.

\- No me das motivos para hacerlo.

La tranquilidad le duró poco. Tuvo que salir de allí, porque si no acabaría dándole una bofetada su hijo. Y claro, a pesar de estar enfadada seguía temiendo la reacción de su hijo.

\- Es muy fácil hacerla enfadar - dice Tobías.

\- La paciencia es un don que se agota con el tiempo... - dice Erik, con un tono filosofal.

\- ¿A qué hora empiezan las clases?

\- A las 08:45. El instituto está a 30 minutos andando, por lo que deberíamos irnos a las 08:10, para poder ir con calma.

\- ¿Y qué hora es?

\- 08:05...

\- ¿¡Qué!? No me va a dar tiempo a desayunar.

\- Coge una manzana y cómela por el camino.

\- Buena idea...


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes de nada quiero avisarles de que en este fic habrán varias parejas. Cada una tendrá un espacio donde pondré como surge el amor, y mínimo un capítulo con lemmon. ¿Podré administras todo eso? Claro que si. ¿Te saldrá de manera tan cutre como en tu trilogía? No, ya que lo haré de otra forma.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases**

Tobías salió corriendo de casa. Ir tan apurado no hizo que llegara antes, sino que se tropezara con las escaleras de la casa. Por lo visto se le había olvidado, muy rápido, eso de que podían ir con calma.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Erik, desde el marco de la puerta, intentando contener la risa.

\- Creo que si... - respondió el peliazul. - Pero mi manzana acabó en la carretera, espachurrada por un coche que pasaba.

\- Ten, te hice un sándwich... - dice, mientras le pasa dicho objeto.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de... los ojos (obvio)... de Tobías. Esto provocó que su hermano alzara una ceja en signo de sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Porque siempre eres tan bueno conmigo y me cuidas tanto...

\- Eso también lo hacen nuestros padres.

\- Pero ellos lo hacen porque es su obligación. Tú, sin embargo, siempre me has estado cuidando y ayudando, a pesar de que no tenías por que hacerlo...

\- No es para tanto. Anda, levántate y vámonos.

Tobías se levento y ambos se fueron hacia el instituto. Por el camino Erik estuvo pensando en sus amigos, los cuales no los vio en todo el Verano.

(Aviso: no voy a ponerles nombre de personas a los animatrónicos originales, a pesar de que lo sean. Porque si lo hago, me odiaré a mi mismo. Pero si lo haré con los Toy y Puppet, ajustándose a los nombre que le pusieron los fans (ej: Toy Freddy sería Frederick).

Chica, la única mujer del grupo, se había ido a pasar las vacaciones al Caribe con su hermana pequeña; Mario estaba en un internado de Verano en Alemania; Bonnie se fue, junto con sus padres y hermano a Suiza, a visitar a sus abuelos; Freddy y su hermano Gold fueron a visitar a sus tíos en New York, sobre todo porque su primo Frederick cursaría ese año en Madrid, en el mismo instituto que sus primos. Por su parte, Foxy desapareció sin decir nada.

El grupito era muy variopinto: Foxy era el rebelde, Bonnie el afeminado, Freddy el bromista sin gracia, Gold el tímido, Chica era la pijita (creo que en latinoamérica (al menos en algunas partes) se denomina "fresa"), Mario era el emo y Erik era el listo.

Por su parte, y como era de esperar, Tobías tenía una banda (y no una musical). Junta a él, la banda estaba formada por un tal Mike, un tal Jeremy, un tal Fritz, el sabiondo de Scott y el rarito con cara de loco de Vincent.

Nadie en el instituto se atrevía a meterse con ellos; y menos si su jefe, Tobías, estaba con ellos. Aunque posiblemente era la típica banda donde los miembros solo son tipos duros mientras tengan a su jefe. Quítales a Tobías, y seguro que huyen.

Nada más llegar al colegio ambos hermanos se despidieron y fueron por caminos distintos. Tobías fue a la parte trasera del instituto, donde solía estar su gente... fumando o incluso pasándose "algo" (droga).

No penséis mal; Tobías ni fuma ni se droga. Sabía perfectamente que eso no haría otra cosa que distanciarlo de la persona más importante en su vida. Y eso era algo que quería evitar...

Volviendo con Erik

Erik se puso a buscar a sus amigos. Muchas preguntas asolaban su mente, como... ¿Habrán enfeuchado? ¿Habrán crecido? ¿Se habrán olvidado de mi? ¿Habrán pasado de curso?

Sin embargo, no habían cambiado mucho, cosa que notó tras verlos cerca de la cafetería. No se podría considerar que ese era el típico reencuentro de película... pero lágrimas y abrazos no faltaban.

Tras tanto acto sentimental, y escuchar la larga historia de Chica, contada solo para fardar, Erik decidió que ya era hora de resolver una duda que tuvo durante todo el verano.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste, Foxy?

\- Encerrado en casa, estudiando como un poseso. Pero al menos logré pasar...

\- ¡Es cierto! - dice Bonnie de repente - Chica, Gold, Erik, Mario y yo habíamos aprobado todas, pero tú y Freddy teníais que hacer las recuperaciones de Septiembre.

\- Yo no estudié - dice Freddy - Pasé por pura suerte.

\- ¿Y tú, Erik? - Pregunta Gold.

\- Yo pasé con puros dieces, como siempre.

\- Creo que se refiere a que hiciste durante todo el verano... - dice Chica.

\- Aaaaah, eso. Estuve ayudando a mi hermano para evitar que repita curso.

\- ¿Otra vez? Llevas haciendo eso desde 1° de ESO - dijo Mario.

\- No se que tiene de malo. Tampoco es que sea una molestia...

\- Creo que eres la única persona que piensa eso - dijo un chico que estaba sentado al lado de Freddy, y que Erik no conocía de nada.

\- ¿Y tú eres...?

\- Soy Frederick, el primo de Freddy - dijo el castañcon cara de ligón que no se come una rosca.

\- Freddy, controla a tu perro.

\- ¡Oye! - se queja "el perro".

La sirena toco, y una manada de gente con cara de haber dormido poco se dirigió de manera poco ordenada a sus respectivas aulas.

Por el camino, Erik se tropezó con un alumno de 2° de Bachillerato que iba en dirección contraria. Estos tenían fama de no tomarse muy bien que alumnos de cursos inferiores les molestaran.

\- ¡Oye, mira por donde...! - dijo el chico, callándose antes de acabar la frase.

El chico dejó de hablar nada más ver contra quien se había chocado, y empezó a correr. El único sorprendido de los 8 era Frederick, por ser nuevo. Una de las ventajas de que todos en el colegio teman a tu hermano es que gozas de cierta inmunidad entre los alumnos y con algún que otro profesor, cosa que a Erik no le gustaba mucho.

Por suerte, los 11 (los 8 nombrados hasta ahora, junto con las hermanas de Chica y Foxy y el hermano de Bonnie (BB está fuera de esta historia)) estaban en la sección A, y escogieron ir por ciencias puras, por lo que no serían tan aburridas las clases. Lo único con lo que no contaban es que fueron los últimos en entrar, por lo que no les quedó otra que sentarse en los pocos sitios libre, a bastante distancia unos de otros.

A Erik le tocó al lado izquierdo de Antonio, un niño que parecía que siempre andaba resfriado. Cada 3x4 estornudaba, soltando un montón de mucosidades nasales. Nadie quería sentarse a su lado.

Este estaba a pundo de soltar uno de sus famosos estornudos, cuando se paró en seco al notar la siniestra presencia de cierto indivio detrás suyo.

\- O te vas por las buenas, o te vas en una ambulancia - dijo dicho individuo, tras acercar su cabeza a la oreja del chico enfermizo.

Mr. Estornudo recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se fue corriendo a sentarse en la otra punta de la clase. Su sitio fue ocupado por el individuo, que no era otro que Tobías.

\- Me has salvado la vida - bromeo Erik.

\- Simplemente no iba dejar que otra persona ocupara el único sitio que está a tu lado.

\- Le acabas de quitar todo lo heroico al asunto, ¿sabes?

\- Me da igual. No puedo permitir que un baboso como él se te acerque tanto.

\- Atención, clase - dijo el profesor.

Y así fue como empezó una aburrida y larga charla sobre lo importantes que eran los estudios y hacer una carrera. Para cuando había acabado ya pasaron 3 horas. Había 30 minutos de recreo (receso), luego 2 horas de charlas y power points en el salón de actos, otro recreo de 30 minutos y las 2 últimas horas pondrían una película medianamente nueva (del año pasado). Mañana ya empezarán a hablar sobre cada materia y a explicar algo de teoría de repaso del año anterior.

PoV Erik

Nuestro tutor llevaba casi 3 horas hablando sobre algo que repiten todos los años. Siempre era igual. Por suerte sonó la sirena, y él se calló de golpe. En conclusión: la charla la dijo por obligación y no porque se preocupase por nuestro futuro.

Afuera del aula se podían escuchar a los alumnos de primer ciclo de ESO correr hacia el patio. El instituto tenía 3 plantas: en la primera esta 1° y 2° de Bachillerato, en la segunda estaban 3° y 4° de ESO, y 1° y 2° de ESO estaban en la que quedaba. Luego en cada planta había varias aulas más, como la de informática o el taller.

Por simple seguridad, todos en la clase esperamos a que tal estampida cesara. Con lo que no contabamos es que los de 3° y 4° se habían sumado a la locura. ¿Nosotros éramos así de inmaduros hace un año?

Una vez se dejó de escuchar tanto alboroto toda la clases salió. Nunca falta el típico inmaduro que echa a correr hacia el patio como si tuviera 5 años.

El patio estaba muy tranquilo cuando llegué. Casi todos andaban en grupo, menos yo y unos cuantos más. En mi caso era porque no encontraba a mis amigos.

Decidí sentarme en un banco, a esperar a que sonase otra vez la sirena o a ver a alguno de mis amigos. Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en la zona vieja del centro, porque prefería estes a los de madera.

El tiempo pasaba y no vio a ninguno de ellos. El aburrimiento, junto con la falta de sueño, hicieron que me durmiera.

Fin PoV Erik/PoV Tobías

Cada vez les tenía más manía. Es decir... ¡Solo miralos! Se pasan todo el recreo fumando, pasándose drogas y de vez en cuando van a molestar a alguno de los más jóvenes.

Cada vez que pienso en esto me vienen a la cabeza los amigos de Erik. Ellos son tan... normales. No andan con sustancias tóxicas, no se meten con nadie y se preocupan por sus estudios.

Flashback: hace 1 año

La sirena estaba apunto de tocar, y ya me había aburrido del tema de conversación, por lo que decidí ir llenado hacia la entrada.

Me detuve al ver que Erik estaba hablando con un niño de nuestra clase con el que no se llevaba muy bien. Si intentaba molestar a mi hermanito, volvería a su casa dentro de una caja de pino (Entiendes a lo que se refiere, ¿no?).

\- ¿Qué me querías contar? - preguntó Erik

\- Pues quería decirte que vi a uno de los amigos de tu hermano fumando - respondió ese maldigo chivato.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- ¿No te preocupa que tu hermano también fume?

\- No. Yo confio en que es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que eso no le haría ningún bien.

\- Pero casi siempre está con ellos.

\- Si las influencias son lo que te preocupa te diré que pasa más del 80% del día conmigo.

\- Wow...

Fin del flashback

Y como esa hay muchos más momentos donde Erik hizo caso nulo a lo que le decía la gente y confiaba en mi. Es algo increíble que después de todo lo que digeron, y de mi madera de comportarme, siga confiando en mi.

\- Jefe - dijo Fritz - ¿Ese de ahí no es tu novio?

\- ¿Novio?

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde señalaba, viendo a Erik dormido en uno de los bancos que había en una esquina. Un gran problema para mi era que la zona vieja del colegio fuera la parte trasera.

Me levanté y fui hacia él, no sin antes darle un buen (buen) golpe al idiota de Smith por haber dicho eso. Erik estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha, cosa que me hizo preocupar. Una vez estuve a escasos pasos de él me di cuenta de que estaba dormido.

\- Esto en el fondo es culpa mía...

Flashback: Esa misma madrugada

El reloj marcaba las 03:00 am. Todos en la casa dormían plácidamente, mientras yo estaba desvelado. No podía evitar pensar en que posiblemente repitiera ese curso, o que me pasaran para B, y en ambos casos no pudiera estar en clase con Erik.

Decidí levantarme a por algo de picar. Si comer le funciona a Erik para calmar sus nervios, también serviría conmigo. Pero no debía hacer ningún ruido.

Coloqué el primer pie en el suelo, y nada. Ni con el segundo ni al levantarme hice ruido. Pero no di ni 2 pasos cuando tropecé con mi balón de fútbol, cayendo al suelo.

Maldigo balón. A mi no me gusta para nada el fútbol. A decir verdad solo lo tenía por capricho. Pero ese no era el caso. El caso era que al caer hice ruido.

No era tan fuerte como para despertar a mis padres, pues su habitación está al final del pasillo, pero si lo suficiente como para lograrlo con alguien que estuviera dentro de la habitación.

Para mi desgracia Erik y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación, en camas gemelas a un metro de distancia. Y como me temía, me había oído.

\- ¿Qué... haces? - pregunta, casi dormido.

\- Es que no consigo dormir.

\- ¿Y eso? - dijo, algo más despierto.

\- Es que estoy... demasiado emocionado por mañanan- mentí, para evitar preocuparlo

\- Te conozco, y se cuando mientes. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Es que estoy muy asustado por como me irá este curso...

\- Tranquilo. Recuerda que me tienes aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites. - dijo, con una voz tan dulce que hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

\- Oye, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor un tanto... especial? - dije, tímidamente.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Puedo... dormir contigo... en tu cama?

\- Jmmmm

\- [...]

\- Jmmmm

\- [...]

\- Vale.

Me metí en su cama y rápidamente me quedé dormido, como cuando eramos niños. Nunca nos importó dormir así. Que tengamos camas diferentes era cosa de nuestros padres, que creían que dormir en la misma cama a partir de los 10 años nos volvería raritos.

Ese fue un grave error, pues fue entonces cuando empecé a comportarme como ahora. Sin embargo, alguna que otra vez dormimos justos, aunque sin que se dieran cuenta.

Lo que me preocupó fue lo que ocurrió luego. Debían ser las 07:00, media hora antes de tener que levantarnos. Me desperté y vi que Erik estaba dormido de tal forma que me daba la espalda, y yo lo estaba abrazando. Rápidamente me volteé, dándonos ahora ambos la espalda.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero tuvo que ser el suficiente como tener algo que no parecía una erección matutina, si no una normal. Me avergonzaba de mi mismo.

Aunque la situación empeoró cuando decidí echarle un vistazo a Erik y este ahora esta girado hacia mi. No pude resistir esa carita tan mona, y tuve que irme al baño. Por suerte Erik es la clase de personas a las que las hay que despertar con ruido, ya que tocándolo no consigues nada.

Fin Flashback

Posiblemente tardó bastante en volver a dormirse, por lo que yo tengo la culpa de que estuviera tan cansado.

La sirena tocó, y Erik se despertó de golpe. Por la cara que tenía yo diría que estaba soñando algo bonito. ¿Sería algo relacionado conmigo?

\- ¿Dónde...? - preguntó.

\- Estás en la parte vieja de la escuela - respondí.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

\- Digamos que has descubierto el escondite de mi banda...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Erik = Erik

Tobías = Toby

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy = Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy

Gold = Golden Freddy

Mario = Puppet

Frederick = T. Freddy

Chipy = T. Chica

Vixen = T. Foxy

Niño rata odiado por todos = BB

La fea y repulsiva de clase = BG

Dios = McRevolution

Especial Thancks: Me gustaría darle las gracias a **Mc-19051** y a **NightmareMikeHTF** porque con sus historias, "Un fic Fonnie más" y "Mi vida contigo" respectivamente, me han dado animos para hacer esto.

Dato curioso: Cuando leen una historia de incesto (en cualquier lugar) te puede llegar a gustar y hasta te excita. Sin embargo si tu mejor amigo/a te dice que ama a su [inserte familiar], lo/a empiezas a mirar mal. Yo creo que el incesto no es malo, siempre y cuando la diferencia de edades no sea muy alta y exista amor entre ellos, y no solo ganas de sexo.


	3. Capítulo 2

¡He vuelto! He tardadado, y lo se. Pero he aprovechado ese tiempo para pensar en como mejorar mi capacidad como escritor. Incluso alguien me ha dado algunos consejos interesantes. No se si se notará el cambio, pero espero que si.

* Los diálogo en cursibla ( _bla bla bla_ ) son pensamiento. Decidí que en este fic haría eso, en vez de usar corchetes ( [bla blabla] ).

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Empiezan cosas nuevas**

Ese primer día escolar transcurrió con normalidad. En los eventos que se produjeron luego no ocurrió nada interesante. Incluso la película era una de los 90. Lo único medianamente interesante era que un alumno, cuyo nombre no fue mencionado, vendría mañana debido a que hoy se encontraba "indispuesto".

La última sirena del día sonó, dándole a los alumnos completa libertad para salir de allí e irse a donde quisieran. La despedida entre Erik y sus amigos fue muy teatrera. Parecía que no se volverían a ver durante mucho tiempo.

En la puerta principal le estaba esperando su hermano. El camino hasta casa se les estaba haciendo eterno, y el incómodo silencio que había entre Tobías y Erik no ayudaba en absoluto. No sabían a que se debía esto, ya que normalmente siempre eran muy habladores entre ellos.

Tras un rato de caminata llegaron a casa. A esa hora sus padres ya deberían haber comido, y su padre estaría a punto de salir por la puerta para volver al trabajo.

Antes de acceder al interior, Erik depósito sus ojos sobre la casa de enfrente. Dicha casa llevaba una semana en venta, pero ahora había una familia en lo que parecía ser el proceso de mudanza.

Los vecinos nuevos siempre son algo horrible, ya que no sabes ni quienes ni como son. Pero Erik conocía muy bien al hijo de esa familia: Billy Sprifire.

El pasado que compartían Erik y ese delincuente juvenil no era muy bueno. La inmunidad de Erik, conseguida por ser hermano de quien es, no surgía efecto sobre él. Billy sabía muy bien la verdad.

Solo tendría problemas es caso de que Erik se lo contase a su hermano, cosa que nunca haría. A veces ser tan niño bueno solo condenaba a Erik. Y para colmo, Billy era el mejor amigo de Tobías, lo que impedía que el segundo se diese cuenta de lo que el primero hacía con su hermano.

Billy y Tobías eran el terror del colegio, pero para Billy no había mejor diana para sus bromas de mal gusto que Erik. Lo humillaba, le pegaba y le hacía cosas tales como meter su cabeza en la taza del váter... ¡Eso ya parecía la típica película estadounidense que tiene como protagonista un niño debilucho que se acaba volviendo un héroe!

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunta Tobías, viendo como su hermano mayor mira a la acera de enfrente con cara de trauma.

\- N-no... nada... - tartamudea - Entremos de una vez - dijo, disimulando lo mejor que pudo su cara de terror.

\- Oye, ¿Esos que se acaban de mudar no son los padres de Billy?

\- ¡Caya y entra! - grita, preocupado porque por culpa de su hermano menor tenga que y acercarse a esa casa a saludar.

Una vez dentro, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Encima de la mesa había un pato de espaguetis con albóndigas, junto con una nota que decía "Tobías, te daré de comer cuando aprendas a comportarte y a hablarme con respeto"

\- Esta mujer está loca...

\- Anda, cómetelo tú.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque perdí el apetito tras ver quienes serán nuestros nuevos vecinos.

\- Ya se que no te llebas bien con Billy, pero...

\- ¿¡Qué no me llevo bien!? - brama con todas sus fuerzas, y con evidentente ira acumulada.

Erik soltó un suspiro pesado y puso su mano izquierda contra sus ojos. Necesitaba relajarse, o acabaría diciendo cosas que no quería. Estuvo así unos segundos, hasta que decidió que ya se había calmado lo suficiente, y apartó su mano.

Delante suya estaba Tobías, con lágrimas en la cara. Este no dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, como un niño pequeño.

\- _¿Y ahora que le pasa?_ \- pensó Erik - _Es la primera vez que lo veo comportarse así..._

Para Erik eso había sido algo extraño, pero para Tobías había sido algo más. Era la primera vez que Erik le gritaba de esa manera; enfadado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si una persona que te ha tratado de manera increíble durante 16 años llegara un día, y te gritara sin motivo aparente? Dolido, asustado...

Tobías estaba en su habitación, que compartía con Erik, llorando sobre la cama cual adolescente al que le dieron calabazas. Tarde o temprano eso acabaría convirtiéndose en una cama de agua. Entonces, llaman a la puerta...

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - dice Erik, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- No...

\- Voy a pasar igualmente.

\- No...

\- Pues ven aquí e impidemelo.

\- [...]

Erik decide abrir la puerta sin más dilación. Si ya se sentía culpable, ver a su hermano así lo acababa de rematar.

\- Siento haberte gritado, pero el enterarme de que ese cavernícola peliverde va a ser nuestro vecino me ha afectado. - dijo, sentándose en la cama.

\- Nunca voy a acabar de entender el motivo de vuestros problemas... - responde, mientras adopta la misma posición que su hermano.

\- Es solo que... Nada, olvidarlo. Anda, bajemos. Te cocinaré algo...

\- ¡No! Cocinas peor que papá.

\- Eso es ofensivo, Toby...

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Hacía 6 años que Tobías no escuchaba ese nombre, por el cual Erik solía llamarlo cariñosamente. Era algo especial entre ellos. Los únicos que lo llamaban así eran Erik y él mismo.

El haber vuelto a oír ese nombre, que tanto le gustaba a Tobías, hizo que ya no resistiera más. Cerró sus ojos y se abalanzó contra Erik, causando que este se tumbara. Dicha acción hizo que los labios de ambos se unieran.

Erik estaba con los ojos abiertos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro por lo impactante del momento. Pero lentamente fue cerrandolos, permitiéndole disfrutar mejor del momento.

Los pasos de su madre se escucharon en el pasillo, y ambos se separaron de golpe. Erik miraba al suelo, y Tobías al techo, ambos con un evidente tono carmesí en la cara.

Erik fue el primero en romper la formación, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. En la mente de Tobías reinaba un único pensamiento: "La he fastidiado. Seguramente no me volverá a habar y no querrá volver a estar a solas conmigo".

Tobías se recostó de nuevo en la cama, fundiéndose en sus desalentadores pensamientos. Pero eso no había causando enfado en Erik, sino dudas, y algún que otro sentimiento más...

Lo único que estaba claro, era que mañana ese tipo de pelo teñido de verde haría de ese un día muy difícil para Erik.

* * *

Se aceptan preguntas, críticas constructivas, OCs y parejas.

Spoiler: en un futuro habrá esa cosa que el fandom denomina "Fonnie", por lo que no metáis ni a Foxy ni a Bonnie in another relationship.


End file.
